What makes you beutiful
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Sunny es hermosa y tal vez ella aún no lo vea... pero Chad si lo hace.


**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece XD**

_**What makes you beautiful**_

Alguien carraspeo con fuerza al entrar a la cafetería y no era extraño que todas las chicas normales dirigieran las miradas a ese "alguien" más si era un chico rubio de grandes ojos celeste y sonrisa encantadora: Chad Dylan Cooper.

Este gruñó por lo bajo al percatarse de que la chica por la cual carraspeo no lo hubiera mirado, (¡vamos, él era el mejor actor de la generación adolecente!) y con la típica pose de Mackenzie se encamino al mostrador tomando la comida acostumbrada. Ella, la chica que paso de él, estaba absorta en su mundo, con la mirada castaña perdida y aquellas manos suaves sobre su rostro, tratando de ocultar -inútilmente- un sonrojo que crecía a cada segundo.

Él nunca sabría como Sunny: la chica "que onda" más entusiasta e irritante (despues de Tawny) que conoció jamás lo había enamorado; no sabía si fue su mirada inteligente y divertida o si fue la manera en que ella le sonrió al decir su nombre, el fin, era el mismo que le atormentaba ahora: él estaba, literalmente, loco por ella.

Lo difícil de ser Chad Dylan Cooper es que hay veces en las que él mismo no sabe si está actuando como "CDC" o solo como Chad, o si en su defecto prefiere adoptar a Mackenzie porque la situación lo amerita. Él no sabe porque Sunny lo conoció siendo solo Chad, no sabe porque los ojos de esa chica lo manipulan con tanta facilidad y se niega a reconocer que ella también es muy buena como actriz en su programa de risas. Simplemente no lo sabe, pero quiere averiguarlo, por eso, despues del almuerzo se dirige como bandido al camerino que Sunny comparte con Tawny y Zora, deseando con fervor que las ultimas no estén en el.

Chad toca la puerta con sutileza y se siente aliviado cuando escucha un suspiro, hay alguien durmiendo, no pasara nada si abre un poco la puerta.

Cuando lo hace la ve ahí, justamente sobre el sillón con animación de leopardo, tigre o el felino que sea.

Un cosquilleo de nerviosismo se apodera de él con intensidad y no tiene nada que ver con la posibilidad de que Tawny entre por la puerta en aquel momento o de que Zora lo espié en ese instante desde los ductos de ventilación, se siente así porque esta frente a Sunny. La imagen de la chica descansando le hace analizar cada cosa de ella y con ello la respuesta a sus preguntas más frecuentes.

En la mano de Sunny es visible un pedazo de papel, en el que se lee con claridad "¿hermosa yo? ¡Para nada!" Chad frunce el ceño, porque para él Sunny es linda… muy linda. ¿Por qué no se da cuenta? Cada vez que entra a una habitación todos los chicos giran al verla, incluido él, no necesita aplicarse maquillaje de más para resaltar su rostro, su sonrisa lo hace con mejores resultados. Todos lo ven… menos ella.

Chad solo está seguro de unos pocos aspectos que adora de ella; el primero es que le lleva la corriente de una manera divertida y atrayente, el segundo es que a través de la inseguridad él puede ayudarla a crecer y el tercero es cuando en las pocas veces que se le insinúa, le agrada que ella baje la mirada y motee sus mejillas con el color de las fresas en un ejemplo claro de timidez.

El mejor actor de la generación adolecente juguetea con un mechón del cabello de Sunny y descubre que ella le dio a su vida un matiz diferente, que ilumino como el sol su vida dramática solo para agregar un poco de risa.

Descubrió que le gusta todo de ella, hasta sus defectos compulsivos. Ahora sabe que los ojos castaños de Sunny le son irresistibles porque a través de ellos la contempla profundamente y al hacerlo le recuerda que él no es "CDC" ni Mackenzie, es Chad. Sabe que el cabello de ella lo distrae porque es brilloso, sedoso y siempre huele a un día de primavera. Sabe que ama su sonrisa porque siempre es sincera, siempre.

Chad suspira y con mucha delicadeza besa la mejilla de Sunny, no hace caso al hormigueo incesante y profundo de su pecho y la besa en los labios. Sabe que se siente condenamente bien, que el tacto de los tibios labios de Sunny le dejan sin aliento.

Ella no sabe que él la ve, que la estudia, la analiza y que si le pone atención, Es mejor que no lo sepa ya que el paradigma entre sus programas es que se odien.

Pero si Sunny Monroe supiera todo lo que Chad admira y ve en ella jamás pensaría que no es hermosa ya que es toda ella lo que la hace tan Sunny… tan bella y resplandeciente.

-Sunny – susurra Chad sobre ella – todo eso es lo que te hace hermosa.

**Hola! No sé quien me lea por aquí, pero gracias por hacerlo.**

**Desde hace tiempo que esta idea estaba rondando en mi mente, la verdad no me agrada "One Direction" pero la idea salió de su canción.**

**Espero les agrade esta péqueña viñeta, un review nunca es mal recibido; tal vez, si consigo varios me ánime a escribir mas sobre esta linda pareja de la cual si soy fan!**

**Yatziri**


End file.
